


HyuKen: Age of Rovix

by 3star4life



Category: VIXX
Genre: Costumes, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Kink, Roleplay, Rovix - Freeform, Rovix-fucker, Size kink hinted but not explicitly said, actor Lee Hongbin mentioned, dubious consent hinted during roleplay but everything is consensual, hyuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: It was sometime during the climax of the movie as the lead actor Lee Hongbin battled Rovix on the screen did Jaehwan lift his head from Sanghyuk’s shoulder, drowsily mumbling “I’d let Rovix rearrange my guts.” before promptly knocking back out. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t realize his stunned fiance had heard, shrugged, and thought “Okay.”
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	HyuKen: Age of Rovix

**Author's Note:**

> I...Sanghyuk wears a Rovix mask & HyuKen fuck. Some dubious consent hinted during roleplay, but everything consensual.

Jaehwan yawns as he turns the doorknob, rubbing a shoulder as walks in, sighing as he closes the door behind him. “Hyogie, I’m home!” he announces, taking off his shoes as he looks around. The couch has a slightly folded blanket with the cushions messily arranged, an obvious aftermath of a midday nap. Jaehwan has an affectionate smile on his face, imagining his giant fiancé sprawled out on the couch, one leg hanging off, blanket across his chest, lips pursed into a little swiggle like a puppy as he takes a siesta. Jaehwan pads into their bedroom, biting his lip into a smile when he hears muffled humming along with the shower noise.

He takes off his emerald blazer, walking into their closest as he takes his watch off, placing it with the rest of his accessories. The musical actor finds himself humming to some familiar tune, perking his head up when he hears the bathroom door opens. He breaks out into a wide grin as he sticks his head out, hand holding onto the door frame as he shouts “Hyogie!” The smile he’s sporting in the hopes to startle his fiancé drops. 

Sanghyuk is standing in front of the bathroom, a white towel low-hanging off of his hip. Water droplets fall from his damp, wavy black hair, slowly dripping down from his wide shoulder to his well-defined chest. Jaehwan’s gaze continues down, drifting over the washboard abs, stopping right where an indent of Sanghyuk’s cock is pressing against the towel. The older male takes a sharp intake of breath, glancing back up to find Sanghyuk smirking at him. 

Jaehwan gasps exaggeratingly, moving a hand up to his lips. “Wait a minute!” he says, running into the walk-in closet and grabbing a pair of black-rimmed glasses. He runs back out, leaning his shoulder against the closet door, holding the glasses up to his eyes “I need to get a closer look at this.” He playfully pushes the glasses out, moving it up and down as if he were checking out the taller male’s frame. “Whoa there, hot stuff” he whistles, eyes comically wide, lips curving into a smirk of his own as he makes a motion of zooming his glasses into Sanghyuk’s abs, playfully growling as he adds “never miss a day at the gym, huh?” 

The taller male raises an eyebrow, pressing his lips together to hold back a laugh, his eyes crinkling slightly. He scoffs, smiling as he walks towards the musical actor, “You don’t even need glasses to see.” Sanghyuk wraps his arms around the shorter male playfully muttering “How are you gonna get lasik but still wear glasses?” 

Jaehwan pouts as his fiancé pulls him in for a kiss, mumbling “I look cute in glasses.” 

Sanghyuk chuckles against the older male’s mouth, an arm tightening around Jaehwan’s waist as he responds “That you do.” He moves his hand up, fingers moving past dark brown locks and gently scraping against Jaehwan’s scalp. Sanghyuk pushes his fiancé against the door, lips still attached as he tilts his head, suckling on the other male’s plush bottom lip. He grinds his crotch against Jaehwan’s clothed one, reveling in the little moan released by the older male. Smiling, Sanghyuk presses a peck on the corner of Jaehwan’s mouth, nuzzling against his cheeks, placing open-mouthed kisses on his jawline.

Jaehwan pushes lightly against Sanghyuk’s chest, fingertips brushing against the warm skin, mumbling against his fiancé’s lips “Babe I have to go shower.”

“Mmm.” Sanghyuk hums, pushing Jaehwan further against the closet door, hands gripping the smaller man’s waist tightly as his lips venture further south. His lips trail Jaehwan’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses against the soft skin, inhaling the remnant of the brunet’s perfume mixed with Jaehwan’s natural smell. “You still smell good.” 

_ “Sanghyuk-”  _ Jaehwan whines, sighing as his fiance grazes teeth against his neck, pushing the clingy male off of him with a giggle, his hands resting on the taller’s shoulders. “Look, I’m gonna take a quick shower, okay?” He snickers at Sanghyuk’s deep whine, the sound and image reminding him of a giant puppy. “I won’t take long!” he promises, reconnecting their lips and pulling away  _ the slightest. _ Their noses are still touching when he sighs, thumb brushing over Sanghyuk’s collarbone as he gives the taller male a lop-sided grin, “Then we can pick up where we left off.” He places a short peck on Sanghyuk’s lips, patting the youngster’s shoulder and moving him out of the way, “But right now I have got to get this sweat off of m-  _ hey!” _ squawking when he feels a sharp slap on his ass, the large hand giving the globe an affectionate squeeze.

The offender is still laughing when Jaehwan shoves his hand off, bringing them up to his bare chest as the brunet shoots him a playful glare. “Behave.” Jaehwan sternly warns, eyebrows scrunched as he mockingly huffs at the other. 

Jaehwan hears a low whistle from behind him, curiously looking over his shoulder to find the other ogling his ass, smirking up at the musical actor, commenting “I’d tap that.” 

The older male rolls his eyes, snorting as he walks into the bathroom, shouting back “I bet you would.” He blows an exaggerated air kiss then closes the door behind him, giggling to himself as he strips out of his black turtleneck and dark green, checkered dress pants, folding them in haste and placing them over the hamper’s lid neatly enough so they won’t get wet. He scurries into the shower, smiling widely, squealing when he turns on the water without checking how cold it is in his hurry. He lathers and rinses his hair with briskness, drizzling on a minute amount of conditioner as swiftly scrubs his body with a loofah and the body wash, humming hurriedly. 

Once all the soap suds are washed away, the brunet steps out of the shower, shivering from the sudden coldness as he quickly puts on a bathrobe, drying his hair in a rush. Jaehwan tightly winds the tie around him, snuggling into the fluffy robe with a content sigh as he opens the door, a giggle in his throat, a smirk on his face, as he throws an arm up, announcing loudly “I’m all ready daddy!” He’s about to break into a laugh, already imaging the irritation in Sanghyuk’s face, knowing the younger male finds the term cringey, but instead he gasps, dropping his arms.

There on their bed is Sanghyuk, lying on his side, resting his weight up on his right forearm, sporting that same white towel around his hip, the position on the bed making it rise up to it just covers his groin and some of his upper thighs. Jaehwan’s eyes don’t linger too long on those toned muscles for long don’t, his attention immediately caught by what Sanghyuk is wearing on his head: steel blue knight helmet, a red outline resembling headphones atop, two yellow beams sticking out on either side of his ears, and a yellow V-shape in the front. The helmet is ostentatiously large, fitting well-above where Sanghyuk’s head actually ends, sitting right on the crook of the taller male’s neck. Jaehwan is gaping at his fiancé, his mind reeling when he realizes what the mask is supposed to be: Rovix, the intergalactic villain from the sci-fi movie the couple watched a couple weeks back.

Truthfully, Jaehwan wasn’t fully paying attention to the movie, especially with it being close to midnight. It was sometime during the climax of the movie as the lead actor Lee Hongbin battled Rovix on the screen did Jaehwan lift his head from Sanghyuk’s shoulder, drowsily mumbling “I’d let Rovix rearrange my guts.” before promptly knocking back out. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t realize his stunned fiancé had heard, shrugged, and thought “Okay.” The gears in Jaehwan’s head finally starts to turn as he takes in the Sanghyuk’s mask, the atmosphere, and the lack of clothing to realize what situation he might have gotten himself into.

_ “Sweet Jesus.”  _ he finally mutters. Sanghyuk tilts his head, well, the Rovix mask, slightly as it stares in Jaehwan’s direction. 

He steps out hesitantly, feeling a shiver in his spine as Sanghyuk follows every movement, the Rovix head eerily moving along with it. He can’t really tell how much of the shiver is from a sense of uneasiness, how much from possible arousal. Clearing his throat, he calls out  _ “S-sanghyuk?”  _ He folds his arms in front of his chest, fidgeting in his place as he wonders where he should be looking. 

His fiancé sits up from the bed, the towel sliding off as he stands to his full height, a familiar slightly hardening length between his legs.  _ “Sanghyuk isn’t here.” _ the taller male responds with an exaggerated deep voice. 

Jaehwan’s lips part for a second, before he presses them together, understanding where this might be going. The musical actor tilts his head, making a show to rub his cheek against the softness of the bathrobe, blinking at the other demurely as he meekly whispers, “No? But my fiancé was just here.” 

The taller male takes a hold of the towel forgotten on the bed, throwing it further back as he stands with wide shoulders “Well he’s gone.” He takes quick steps until he’s standing in front of Jaehwan, the already tall man hovering even more over Jaehwan, head tilting as he moves into the brunet’s personal space. “I’m here instead.” the man growls. Jaehwan finds himself cowering, feeling small in the other’s presence.

He averts his eyes, clutching onto his bathrobe as he looks away, responding with a timid voice “But I have a fiancé...I'm engaged to someone else.”

“Well,” Sanghyuk starts off, an arm moving around Jaehwan’s waist, pulling the taller male close to him, “you’re going to be with me tonight instead.” If it were any other time, Jaehwan would have burst out laughing at the theatrical tone of Sanghyuk’s voice, doing his best to mimic the fictional villain. But Jaehwan was hoping to get dick-downed in a minute so his hazy mind is a bit preoccupied with the erection pressing against the bathrobe on his hip.

Jaehwan gasps, blinking up at the Rovix mask, widening his eyes and shaking his head as he breathlessly exaggerates, “No, please! You can’t!”

Sanghyuk squeezes Jaehwan’s waist in a way that makes his thighs quiver, the younger male’s other hand reaching up to pull the bathrobe down, exposing the brunet’s collarbone and shoulders. The taller male leans closer to Jaehwan’s face, the Rovix helmet practically tilting over, as he shouts in a thunderous voice “I will do as I wish and take what I want!” He moves his head back to laugh evil, the Rovix mask sliding back slightly. 

Jaehwan snorts, pressing his lips together to hold back a laugh. Sanghyuk moves his head down and whispers, “Too much?”

“Uh, the laugh maybe?” the older male responds.

The younger male hums in understanding, clearing his voice as he says in a boisterous voice “And tonight I will have you!” Pulling the rest of Jaehwan’s robe off, he pushes the shorter male onto the bed, the musical actor making an  _ oof  _ noise as his back hits the mattress. Sanghyuk is immediately hovering over him, muttering below the mask “You okay?”

Jaehwan nods, giving a thumbs up as he tries to get in a more comfortable position against the pillows, creasing his eyebrows together, parting his pink lips in a gasp, hoping to appear chaste as he whimpers “Rovix, I can’t!”

“Oh but you will.” Sanghyuk emphasizes, gripping both of the brunet’s thighs, spreading them apart and unceremoniously pulling him down. One of Sanghyuk’s hands reach up to Jaehwan’s chin, holding his face in place as he leans forward, the Rovix mask hanging over his head.  _ “You will take everything I give you.” _ Sanghyuk mutters, no forced overplaying in his tone, deep and low how it usually is in bed. Jaehwan shivers, whimpering slightly. 

Sanghyuk moves another hand over to grab their container of lube, the Rovix head still peering down at Jaehwan as his other hand moves down. The younger man’s fingers brush over one of Jaehwan’s nipples, causing the brunet to whine. The hands move down to wrap around the erection resting against Jaehwan’s abdomen, pumping it twice. Jaehwan tilts his head up and quietly groans as the other male chuckles.

“Look how prettily you moan for me.” He uncaps the container, squeezing some onto his fingertips, pushing Jaehwan’s legs up by the back of his thighs, nearly folding the older male in half. Jaehwan whimpers when he feels cool air against his entrance, twitching slightly in anticipation. He hears Sanghyuk chuckle deeply, ghosting his fingertips over the puckered skin. “Your hole looks like it’s excited to see me.” His fiancé brushes the opening teasingly, rubbing over the wrinkled skin. Jaehwan knows if Sanghyuk didn’t have that mask on the younger man would’ve blown on it, just to be a little shit. 

He whimpers at the ticklish feeling, a sense of restlessness coming over him.  _ “Pleaseee”  _ he whimpers, trying to push his legs down only for his fiancé to press him down again. 

“Oh, please?” Sanghyuk parrots, pushing in just the tip of his finger. Jaehwan could imagine the smug grin under that mask right now. “Please, what?” he asks in an evil voice, pushing the digit in slowly, causing Jaehwan to gasp. “Please stop...or...please give you  _ more?” _ he asks, dragging the finger out then pushing in a second finger along with him. Jaehwan whimpers, nibbling on his bottom lip as the other opens him up, the fingers scissoring inside of him to make more room. 

Soon enough he feels a third fingertip prod at his entrance, sliding in along the other two. Jaehwan moans, one hand clutching at the pillow under his head, the other gripping for the sheets next to him. He feels the fingertips brush against his prostate, making him choke on his spit. Sanghyuk laughs once more, the Rovix mask comically moving on his head as he chastises the other “Look how easily you’re letting my fingers in. Not even my cock yet and you’re already a mess.” he growls, rubbing his fingertips against that spot once more. 

“Sang-” Jaehwan nearly shouts, throwing a hand over his mouth, whimpering when his fiancé pulls his hand away, thrusting the fingers harshly inside him, pressing against his prostate. The younger male pulls his fingers out, letting go of Jaehwan’s legs momentarily. He squirts more lube onto his palm, slicking his erection up, head tilting up to look at the brunet. 

Of course, all Jaehwan sees is the Rovix head looking at him, the villain’s cold and harsh glare peering into his soul. He whimpers as he slowly moves his legs down, trying to shield his entrance from the cold. Sanghyuk nudges his knee in between Jaehwan’s thighs, prying one leg away with his free hand and placing it over his hip. The taller male pushes his other leg apart, groping at Jaehwan’s inner thigh, kneading the flesh before moving that leg over his other hip. The brunet whimpers when he feels the wet tip against his entrance, gnawing on his bottom lip, wondering if he should go back into character. “R-rovix, please...I can’t do this.” he whines, jutting his lips out.

One of Sanghyuk’s hands is guiding his cock into the entrance, groaning as the heat slowly envelops him. He moves his head up to stare at Jaehwan through the mask, slowly pushing in, hovering over the smaller male more and more as each inch slides in. He gulps when he sees Jaehwan’s lips part, lashes fluttering shut as he tilts his head back, taken aback by the brunet's beauty despite being together for so many years. His throat is dry from the sight, growling as he snarls dramatically “You can and you will. You’ll take what I give.” 

He’s panting by the time he bottoms out, resting on his forearms, hovering over Jaehwan, wordlessly waiting for the brunet to adjust. His lube-free fingers discreetly plays with Jaehwan’s dark brown strands spread across the pillow, gently grazing over the older male’s scalp; an act that would be an uncharacteristic display of tenderness from Rovix. The brunet opens his eyes, blinking up at Sanghyuk, pressing his lips together. It’s once he feels Jaehwan’s arm wrapping around his waist, the other winding over his shoulder does he pull out and push back in. Sanghyuk smirks when he hears a soft moan leave his fiancé’s lips. 

Sanghyuk stays propped up over Jaehwan, balancing his weight on one forearm, the other hand reaching down to grip Jaehwan’s hip. The taller male starts thrusting faster, fucking the musical actor into the bed. Jaehwan lets out little whines, biting his lower lip as his fingers dig into Sanghyuk’s shoulder, the only view in front of him being that of Rovix’s face. He moans loudly when he feels the cockhead brush against his prostate, yelping when Sanghyuk thrusts in the exact same angle. “Mm..San-  _ Rov- _ ” his voice gets cut off by a choked groan, causing him to scrunch his eyes shut. 

He opens them to find Rovix hovering over him, mewling when a large hand wraps around his neglected length. He tilts his head back, jaw clenching as he feels all the muscles in his body straining. The brunet’s orgasm washes over him as he drawls out  _ “Rovix! _ ” He keens as Sanghyuk continues fucking him through his climax, his fiancé’s big hand pumping out the last few streaks of come. “Oh  _ fuck!” _ he shouts, letting out a choked laugh. His hands slide down the younger male’s shoulders, running briefly over the muscled chest before collapsing next to his head. “Fuck.” he says once more for good measure. 

The taller male slows down, clearly panting under the Rovix mask as he pulls out. “Okay baby, I’ve got to take this thing off. It is hot as fuck in here.” he grumbles, pulling at the helmet, causing Jaehwan to burst out laughing. He yanks the mask off, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, sighing in content to feel cool air. 

Jaehwan is biting the nail of his thumb, smiling as he watches his fiancé, wavy hair now damp with sweat, forehead and cheeks glistening and red. He watches Sanghyuk reach out for the abandoned towel, wiping his face, still panting. Jaehwan feels his heart swell, thinking about how the other did all this despite clearly being uncomfortable, just for Jaehwan. He moves his thumb away and instead bites his bottom lip, an immense feeling of gratitude in his chest that he’s lucky enough to marry this guy in a couple of months.

Sanghyuk throws the towel off of the bed, glancing down at Jaehwan with a smile, the older male coyly grinning at him. Sanghyuk crawls towards the other, watching Jaehwan move his arms above to give the taller male room. One of Sanghyuk’s hands moves up to cradle the brunet’s head, muttering against his lips “God, the worst part was I couldn’t even kiss you.” 

The musical actor laughs against Sanghyuk’s mouth, melting into the kiss. His fingers delve into Sanghyuk’s hair, moaning at the languid kiss. He feels his fiance’s hand gently move up and down his flank, fingers soothingly brushing over the skin. The feeling of the other’s hard cock against his inner thigh makes Jaehwan pull Sanghyuk away a little, fingers brushing the black fringes away from the taller male’s forehead. He places a smooch on the younger’s cheek, humming against it, “You can keep fucking me if you want.”

Chuckling, Sanghyuk moves his head down to press open-mouthed kisses against Jaehwan’s neck, mumbling against the skin, “Mmm-yah sure?”

Jaehwan sighs as the younger male starts to suck a hickey on his neck, nodding as a hand reaches down towards Sanghyuk’s erection, wrapping his fingers around the base. Sanghyuk hisses against his ear, a hand tightening on his waist. Jaehwan giggles as presses a kiss on his fiancé’s temple, wrapping an arm around Sanghyuk’s broad shoulders “What kind of question is that?”

The taller male groans as Jaehwan moves his hand up and down, brushing his lips against the brunet’s jaw until he’s reconnecting their lips, muttering against it “If you say so.”

Jaehwan laughs against Sanghyuk’s lips, giving the length in his hand one more stroke as he quips “Now come on big boy, show daddy what that dick can do.” He moves his hand down from Sanghyuk’s shoulder to give his fiance’s ass a playful squeeze.

Sanghyuk cringes as he groans, sitting up on his knees between the brunet’s legs, hands sliding up the back of Jaehwan’s thighs. “Can you stop trying to make that happen?  _ Daddy _ isn’t happening, Jaehwan. You nearly killed my boner with that word.”

“You literally just fucked me wearing a Rovix mask but  _ daddy-kink _ is where you draw the line?” Jaehwan deadpans.

“Yes.” Sanghyuk definitively responds, one hand squeezing Jaehwan’s thigh as the other reaches down to grab his erection, lining it up with his fiancé’s quivering entrance once more. “If you use it again, I won’t let you come.”

“Wow, that is such daddy-energy right  _ th-ere.” _ He breathlessly moans mid-word, eyes slightly fluttering as Sanghyuk pushes back in slowly. 

The taller male hovers over him, the scoff brought on by Jaehwan's comment dying in his throat as he pants, warm puffs of breath hitting the brunet’s face. Jaehwan pouts, stuttering “I-I can’t believe y-you’re kink-shaming me in the m _ -oh fuck- _ middle of us fucking.” 

Sanghyuk snorts, groaning at the heat and pressure surrounding his cock as he responds “Well I can’t believe,  _ well shit, _ can’t believe I’m about to marry a Rovix-fucker.” He speeds up his thrusting, scrunching his eyes shut for a second. He looks down to find a mewling Jaehwan, lips parted and trembling slightly from over-stimulation. Sanghyuk feels his chest tightening, chuckling as he presses a kiss on the corner of Jaehwan’s mouth, reaching down for the other’s mildly hardening length, reveling in the little whimpers the brunet lets out. He moves his head up slightly to look down at the older male, grunting as he pants, playfully muttering through thrusts “This, this is why you,  _ fuck _ , you shouldn’t be n _ -nice _ to the weird kid in middle school,  _ shit,” _ he moans, before continuing, “next thing you know you’re dressing up like,  _ like _ some space-villain in bed.” 

Jaehwan gives him an offended glare, slapping his shoulder as he whines “You literally used to Naruto run across the hallways.” He tilts his head back, feeling a second orgasm slowly approach him as he scoffs through whimpers, “Besides you liked this just as much as I did.” 

The taller male laughs, breathing hard as he continues thrusting, muttering loudly “Fuck, I think I’m close.” He strokes Jaehwan as he grunt.

“Nnn-yeah, me too.” he whines, a hand grabbing at Sanghyuk’s ass, pushing the taller male further into him, his other arm digging into the black locks. He whimpers against Sanghyuk’s ear, gasping  _ “Come in me daddy.” _

Sanghyuk lets out a choked moan, releasing inside of the brunet, spluttering as he continues thrusting. Jaehwan keens when his fiancé’s large arm jerks him through his second climax, mewling as hot streaks coat his walls. The taller male thrusts a couple more time, hissing out a  _ “Fuck!”  _ as he pulls out, groaning as he does. He pinches at the older male’s nipple, scoffing at the other’s undignified squawk. “I told you to stop saying that.” He lies down next to the other, ignoring the elder’s whines.

He turns his head to find Jaehwan rubbing at the offended bud, pouty lips turning into a smug grin when he glances up at Sanghyuk, moving close to the taller male. He giggles as he places a hand on the younger’s chest, their noses brushing together as he mutters in a sing-song voice “But it got you off though.” 

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, his arm still winding around the brunet’s shoulders as Jaehwan reconnects their lips. He affectionately smiles into their unhurried kiss, pulling away only a hair to mumble endearingly “Rovix-fucker.” 

Jaehwan pouts against his lips, whining “Your Rovix-fucker.” He places a peck on the corner of Sanghyuk’s mouth, lying his head down on his fiancé’s chest with a content sigh.

The taller male pats his back, holding back a laugh. “That part is true.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was going in and out of sleep at 3am one morning 🤪 Please forgive me (& ignore any typos hehehe I haven't had the courage to reread this). Clearly I need vixx to comeback 🥲 *starts speeding away* okay byeeeeee!


End file.
